As vehicles assume functions that had previously been reserved for drivers, thereby becoming autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles, communication between vehicle occupant and vehicle assumes greater importance. Existing models for such communication tends to reflect a desire for the vehicle to provide a variety of information to the driver as well as the passengers, such as in the context of one or more displays, which may display data related to the vehicle's autonomous or semi-autonomous actions. Occupants may similarly provide information to the vehicle through one or more controls (buttons and the like) or by inputting information on a screen. In addition, speech recognition abilities have permitted at least some level of voice-based communication between humans and machines. Whether screen-based or speech-based, natural and fluent communication requires a point of focus for communication between the occupant and the vehicle, and the lack of a point of focus is detrimental to communication.